


Daughter of Ipswich

by greenet



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, changing the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been struck by lightning and her father had died laughing. Literally, he’d been staring right at her, laughing and laughing, when the tree fell through their kitchen window and killed him instantly. It wasn’t her fault. </p><p>She’d been struck by lightning and her mother had died screaming. A sink hole had opened in their kitchen floor. A complete freak of nature occurrence. Her mother had disappeared so fast, Sarah couldn’t have done anything. She couldn’t blame herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Ipswich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> Because Littlerhymes wanted a story where Sarah was the fifth daughter of Ipswich.

It’s weird how it happens. 

Sarah doesn’t believe in fate, not really, but if she did, she would definitely say that meeting Chase on her 18th birthday, in the hospital, both of them orphans, was meant to be. They were meant to meet like this. 

Chase is wrecked with guilt. She’s… She will be later, perhaps. 

She’d been struck by lightning and her father had died laughing. Literally, he’d been staring right at her, laughing and laughing, when the tree fell through their kitchen window and killed him instantly. It wasn’t her fault. 

She’d been struck by lightning and her mother had died screaming. A sink hole had opened in their kitchen floor. A complete freak of nature occurrence. Her mother had disappeared so fast, Sarah couldn’t have done anything. She couldn’t blame herself. 

She didn’t control the weather. Freak storms did happen, their house must have been built on uncertain ground, nature was a harsh mistress sometimes. She couldn’t have done anything, it wasn’t her fault. 

It wasn’t Chase’s fault either. 

Sarah knows he believes that about as much as she does. 

But what the well-meaning therapist doesn't understand, because of course she can’t say it, is that she doesn’t feel guilty at all. She feels… Curious. 

* 

“But what can you do?” Chase asks. He follows her around like a puppy, apparently at a loss for something else to do. She doesn’t mind. He’s good company, if way too fond of children's rhymes. “And why can you do this stuff?” 

“Not sure yet,” she says, to both questions. She levitates a few inches above the ground, Chase looks suitably impressed, so she levitates him as well. Chase laughs. They hang there, treading air for a while before she tires and is forced to let them both down. It’s the first time she considers what she’d be able to do if she didn’t tire, if she could find some way to increase her power. 

Her father had laughed. 

* 

Once the hospital is done with them, she moves in with Chase. Chase is loaded and he’s lonely. He’s helping her, she's using him, but she’s also keeping him from jumping off a bridge, so she feels pretty okay with it. 

“I think I’m a witch,” she says, two months later, over breakfast. It’s noon, but neither of them give a fuck, and both have extremely screwed up body clocks. They’ve silently decided to just go with whatever meal they feel like whenever they feel like it. Having dinner at 2 at night is pretty normal, for them. “I think my dad was one too.” 

Chase looks interested. “Can you be a witch if you’re a man?” 

Sarah shrugs. “Signs point to yes? Anyway, everything on the internet says that being a witch is hereditary.” 

“All right. So?” She can tell from his expression that he knows she’s about to ask him for a favor. 

“So I don’t know anything about dad’s family. I was wondering if you’d do some hacking for me?” She gives him her cutest look. It’s unnecessary — and judging by Chase’s frown it’s also a little unnerving — but it wouldn’t do to completely lose her pretty girl mannerisms. Sure, she can smash people into walls by gesturing now, but brute force isn’t always the easiest way. Even if it feels so good. But her research into witches had also been pretty clear on what happened to women who didn’t conform, who were different. She’s not quite ready to go “fuck you” to the entire world. Yet. 

* 

She’s not the only one. 

Chase finds the information they need. About the covenant, about the sons of Ipswich, and about inexplicable phenomena happening recently. He’s excited about it, probably more excited than she is. “But it’s fascinating stuff! Going back all the way to the 1700s!” He waves stacks of print outs in her face. “There are boys our age there, maybe they’re like you! Isn’t that cool?”

She doesn’t like it. She slams him into the wall with a gesture and stalks off, annoyed, and she doesn’t know why.

* 

She’s lonely too.

* 

What does she care about four unknown teenage boys in some small town in Salem? 

Why should they get to have the power, when Chase doesn’t? Why should they get to live their entire lives knowing what’s coming for them, when she was completely surprised? When she still doesn’t known the extent of what she can do? 

It’s unfair.

She wants someone to know what it feels like when she uses her powers, and she wants that someone to be Chase. Huh. Apparently he’s grown on her. 

* 

Chase stops talking about Ipswich, and they figure out how he can borrow her powers. Not for long, and he can’t do everything she can, but he feels it. The same rush she feels whenever she uses. She can tell by the way he laughs, by the way he grabs her and pushes her up against the door, levitating them both. “Sarah,” he says, “ _Sarah_.” 

She nods. “I know, _I know_.” 

They kiss, and the power flows back into her, and she holds them up, and they’re laughing, laughing and crying. 

* 

It’s not enough. 

* 

Sarah starts thinking about the four boys in Ipswich. 

If Chase can borrow her power, maybe he can borrow theirs. 

Maybe he can take it. 

Maybe they can share. 

There’s an itch under her skin, constantly now. She needs more. She’s started noticing signs of aging in her face. She’s 18 years and six months old, and she looks to be in her twenties.

Chase worries about losing her, though he doesn’t say anything, just curls into her in bed, holding on tightly, like he’s afraid she’ll vanish in the night.

“Talk to me about the Danvers boy,” she says one night. “Tell me how we get him to give you his powers.”

*

That’s how it starts.


End file.
